Trusedale Termoil
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Syrus catches Jaden cheating on him so what does he do? Turns around and cheats on him. Syrusx? Yaoi One shot. Might make it a story if I get enough reviews.


Hey there. wow I feel like typing so here's another one shot. I understand someone might not liek the thought of Jaden and Hasleberry together.. well i don't for sure but since Syrus and Tyrrano have been fighting for his friendship this comes naturally.

Don't own yugioh gx.. If I did there'd be a diferent lead female character and Alexis would have gotten eaten..

Truesdale Termoil

111111111111111111

Syrus was very angry. "This is the third day he's ditched a date." The blue haired duelist thought. He sighed but smiled when the sound of Jaden moaning hit him. "Wait Jaden should only be moaning for me?" He thought and tears sprung to the young duelists eyes. He walked around the slifer dorm and came face to face with Jaden and Tyrrano. Hasleberry was running a finger up and down Jaden's shirtless torse. Swirling his fingers around hardened nipples as they sat talking about duel monsters. Ok well in Jaden's case it was talking and moaning. Syrus ran quickly away and droppedto the ground bursting into tears. "How could he. With Tyranno. And" Syrus sat sobbing trying to form sentences. He sat there for about half an hour then got up and began to walk around the academy tears still flowing down pale cheeks. He walked into the Ra Yellow boy's bathroom. He heard soft whimpers coming from the last stall and Syrus began to walk out. He had the door open when he heard a voice moan his name. He turned around to see if he had been spotted but the stall door was still closed. _Someone jacking off to the thought of me? But who? Not Jaden he's with Tyrrano_. Syrus thought bitterly before going and investigation the man who lust for his body. He peeked in between the door and the wall and almost cried out in surprise as he watched Bastion masterbate. Syrus stared at the man's hard cock and swallowed. It was larger and much better looking the Jaden's. He pulled gently on the door handle and was pleasently surprised when it opened with out a sound. _Wait if I do this I'm just as bad as Jaden._ Syrus thought _Screw Jaden._ The voice in his head said to him. Then it added_ Actually screw Bastion._ Syrus, mind made up, reached around Bastion's body and touched the tip of the Ra's manhood. Bastion pulled back crying out in surprise and fell on Syrus. Bastion turned around and blushed deeply as he stared at Syrus. " I was um.." The usually well mannered and put together Ra stammered. " It's ok" Syrus added. " Bastion if I was with you would you cheat on me?" Bastion paled then looked very angry." No I wouldn't. If I had such a beautifully angel in my arms" He looked at the ground ashamed. " You knew that Jaden was cheating on me didn't you?" He asked Bastion and the other nodded. "If you loved me then why didn't you tell me." He asked a little hurt. " I didn't want to make you cry. I couldn't live with myself if I did." Syrus smiled and let his hand lay on Bastion's thigh as he moved from behind Bastion to resting his back on Bastion's chest. He hears a soft whimper and let's his hand slide higher. Bastion cries out and turns Syrus around pressing his lips tightly against the other. Syrus kissed him back noticing that even though Bastion pulled him into the kiss he wasn't shoving his tongue down his throat like Jade did. _He really does want me to be happy_. Syrus thought smiling then let his hand rest on the hilt of his new lover's hardened manhood. The straight A student bucks softly and pushed Syrus away. Syrus blinked in surprise then felt Bastion tug him to his feet. The moment he stood up Bastion fell to his knees and unbuttoned Syrus's pants. The blue haired boy could feel his spirits rising and wondered if Bastion was going to touch him. Suck him maybe Syrus asked himself hopefully. Jaden never did that but expected Syrus to. Bastion's mouth on Syrus's cock shot him out of day dreaming and the younger one moaned. Syrus pushed his fingers into Bastion's hair to help steady himself as Bastion's fingers came up and rubbed his balls lovingly. Syrus moaned and cried out Bastion's name. Bastion in the mean time had Syrus's cock down his throat and was humming a gentle tune loving the thought of Syrus coming for him and only him. His tongue moved up and down the shaft rubbing it lovingly. Yes it was true Bastion had lots of practice sucking cock. Moments later to his delight he heard Syrus cry out his name and felt the boy's warm cum slide down his throat. Bastion pulled away swallowing it all the procceeded to lick Syrus's spent cock clean of the white fire that had recently been there. He got Syrus as the child fell and tried his best to get his pants buttoned up and then pull Syrus's back up. Syrus smiled at him as Bastion cradled him in his arms as he walked back to his dorm room. "You came with me didn't you?" He asked softly. Bastion, voice hoarse from sucking on Syrus, smiled back and blushed. " Sweety, I came before you."


End file.
